


Surprise!

by vectacular



Series: HK Smut Week [7]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki comes home to a pillow fort. Blanket fort?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Last day! :D More implied... ?

“Why is there a pillow fort in the middle of my living room?” He asks, blinking. Well, there are blankets enclosing the area of the floor of pillows, so he’s not sure on the semantics of what it’s defined as. Fort, definitely.

“Why _wouldn’t_ there be a pillow fort in the middle of your living room?” Hide answers from inside it, voice jubilant.

Tilting his head, he throws off his school-bag as he kneels down on pillow-less floor to look inside the fort. Hide gives him a radiant smile. “Did you have to move the table, though?”

“But the fort would’ve been _so_ small, it needs to be _big_!” Hide varies the length of space between his hands as he talks, and suddenly one of them pulls him in by his coat, and the blond gives him a short kiss before stretching out on the pillows. “How were your classes?”

Letting out a breath, he takes off his coat and drops it outside the fort. “Normal… I got another essay,” he shrugs and rests his head on Hide’s chest. A hand combs through his hand, and he closes his eyes. “Is there _any_ reason for this, really?”

Hide kisses his hair, “just thought it’d be something nice to come home to,” beneath him, he can feel the blond shrug, and a nose nuzzles into his hair. Smiling, he curls up closer to his boyfriend, pillows feeling comfortable underneath him.

“It is nice,” he says softly. Abruptly, Hide sits up, and his face ends up in the other’s lap. Shifting around, he glances up at Hide, who smiles at him apologetically. The fingers in his hair leave, and Hide bends down to lightly kiss his cheek, and he huffs as arms hug him.

Pulling himself up, he leans into Hide, bringing a hand up to hold Hide’s jaw as they kiss. The blond lets out a small moan and a hand trails from his back to the front of his shirt, making him come closer as the kiss deepens. Hide makes a noise he usually associates with _such a good idea, Kaneki_ and he whimpers as the blond parts, staying close enough so their lips are brushing. “We should totally have sex in the fort,” Hide says, tone full of amazement.

Frowning, he opens and shuts his mouth a few times, then puffs his cheeks out like Hide does. “ _Seriously_?”

“Yes!!” The blond pokes his cheeks, grinning brightly. “Okay! We need… supplies... and a coin!” Hide pokes his sides and slaps his ass, urging him out of the fort.

He rolls his eyes and rubs his sides, “it’s _your_ idea,” he pouts, before going to his room to get lube and condoms. And… since when did he have strawberry-scented lube? “Seriously,” he mutters, walking back to living room and to his bag to get out a coin. Things gathered, he crawls back into the fort―

“Uh-uh! Clothes, no entry!” Hide states, pushing him back out with a wink. Sighing, he throws the items into the fort, noticing a pile of clothes next to it as he takes off his own, setting them next to Hide’s. “ _Enter_ ,” his boyfriend intones dramatically.

Unable to stop the smile from crossing his face, he crawls back into the fort, to see Hide flipping the coin. “What’s wrong with my normal lube?” He asks, sitting close to Hide, who stops flipping the coin.

“It’s boring, Ken,” the blond says with a nod.

“And what’s with the coin?” He crosses his arms, twitching as Hide leans over to place quick kisses around his shoulders.

“It’s to see who tops, obviously,” Hide pulls away. “Heads or tails?” He eyes the other’s hands, and after a few moments, Hide huffs. “Fine, I’m heads, so you’re tails!” With that decided, Hide flips the coin, and once it lands on the blond’s hand, he slaps his other one over it and closes his eyes. “Which one is it?”

Taking the hand covering the coin off, he looks down at it. _Tails._ “tails,” he says dryly.

Hide beams at him and flops down onto the pillows, flinging the coin out of the fort as he does. After a few moments, the blond sighs and briefly gets up to pull him on top, and he blinks down at Hide. “Take me, Ken!” His boyfriend makes a swooning motion with his hands, voice loud.

Blushing, he bows his head and tries not to think about on his neighbours hearing that. “You want your ass to smell like strawberries?” The words tumble out without meaning to.

“Yes,” Hide says gravely. “Actually, no. It’ll smell like _you_ and strawberries.”

**[Fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ That's a wrap, folks!
> 
> Feel free to comment here or [my blog](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/ask)~ (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> [(Rebloggable)](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/122660688905/hidekane-surprise)


End file.
